cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Urfo
'Urfo '''is a young space puppy and the deuteragonist in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a space dog who journeys to space with the legendary Dragon God to rescue his widowed father from Turmoil and her invaders. Background Before the death of his mother, Urfo had a great life back on his home planet, Boneus. He had two loving parents, a nice home that he could play in every day. However, the school wasn't a treat for Urfo because his classmates would tease and call him names. Urfo wanted to have a best friend, someone who would always have his back and would comfort him when he's lonely. When Urfo turned five years old, Turmoil and her army broke into their house and attacked Astro and his wife when they failed to show up for work. Turmoil made an effort to kill both of Urfo's parents but his mother pushed her husband out of the way when she was about to shoot him. Urfo's mother was then shot and killed, leaving Astro as a widower. Urfo was depressed about his mother's death himself. Astro thought that Turmoil's tyranny would end after the death of his wife but it got worse. She took control of each planet, except for Earth. Astro didn't want his son to get hurt or killed by Turmoil's army, so he sent him to Earth, hoping that someone would protect him. Personality Urfo was introduced to be extremely shy, innocent, emotional and slightly depressed. He was easily scared judging, by the way, he exclaimed "furry monsters" when Adam and the gang came out of the house to meet him. He is shown to be extremely cautious when he used his laser antennas to protect himself from creatures that try to hurt him. But Urfo was still compassionate and well-mannered. He deeply cares about his family, friends and innocent people. He would be devastated someone would harm his family or friends. Even though he looks small and feeble, he'll do anything to keep his family and friends safe. Urfo's primary goal besides finding his father was to have a best friend because his shyness and poor social skills didn't help him get friends. Instead, the kids would tease him until he cried, which shows how over-emotional he can be. Urfo strongly adored Hugo and the members of the Wooten Gang simply for the way that they promised to return him to his father and defeat Turmoil. He liked Hugo, the most since he was extremely kind to him and gave him the confidence, he needed to find a friend. After Hugo defeated Turmoil, he looked up to Hugo and his outstanding bravery. To show off his kindness, he gave Hugo a hug and thanked him for restoring his hopes and dreams. In the upcoming episodes, he'll be fairly intelligent because Hugo inspired him to learn more about space travel. Physical appearance Urfo is a small and slightly obese space dog with yellow fur and pink dots. His pink antennas that give him the ability to shot lasers and since he's very young, the lasers will only sting a person not harm them. He wears a white collar with a green tag. Appearances Space Adventure Urfo was seen in a small pod that was heading towards Earth very fast. The pod was hurtling towards the Forest Castle and the gang thought it was a nuclear meteor since it was draining power from every house. The gang took cover when the pod was about to crash into their house. Once the pod crashed, Hugo grabbed his sword just in case if it was an alien monster. The space pod opened and Urfo came out. Hugo put his sword down and he warmly greeted a slightly scared Urfo. He wondered if Earth was Boneus and Hugo asked him why. He told Hugo that his father, Astro was arrested by Turmoil's army for launching a space pod without permission. Urfo is afraid that Turmoil will kill his father if she gets the chance. Since Hugo didn't want Urfo to be orphaned, he agreed to help him. The gang got aboard the ship and took off into space. While they were riding in space, Hugo and the gang got to know Urfo. He told the gang about his early life. He mentioned school and that he couldn't find a best friend because of the bullying. Hugo gave Urfo hope by telling him that he'll find a friend and then he gave him a fist pump. Archibald wanted the ship to go faster but Hugo and Plumette fear they might break some space laws if they go too fast but Archibald didn't believe in that. They increased the speed up to 220 miles per hour. Shere and Xiao saw the ship blast passed them. They got into their space motorcycles and was attempting to catch them and take them into custody. By using a megavolt of electricity, the gang was able to zap themselves out of the laser nets and all the way to the Nebula. Once they got aboard the Nebula, they were about to find Astro but didn't know where to look. Saros and Apollo thought that Hugo and the gang were workers on the ship and told them that Astro is in the next room where Turmoil will determine his punishment. The punishment that Turmoil determined onto Astro was to kill his son, Urfo since it's always about him. Turmoil's right-hand man, Dark Heart informed Turmoil of Urfo not being located on Earth. Turmoil was about to sent troops to find and kill Urfo but he showed himself to Astro. Urfo was pleased to be reunited with his father. Showing absolutely no sympathy for a tearful father and son reunion, Turmoil ordered her guards to execute them both until Hugo confronted Turmoil. A calm Turmoil sent Hugo to the arena to be devoured by her pet space-crab, Isidore. Turmoil "promised" Hugo that if he defeats Isidore and get the sword off of his shell, he'll get anything he wants. With help from Shere and Xiao, they were able to fight and defeat Isidore. After seeing her pet fall to his death, she calmly declared Hugo as the winner and he asked Turmoil, what does he win for defeating Isidore. Turmoil ordered her guards to take Hugo, Shere, and Xiao to the dungeon and let Saros and Apollo execute them after she's done with the invasion. Luckily, thanks to Galexia and Andromeda, they freed Hugo, Shere, and Xiao. Captain Phoneix and his best friend, Cosmos attached a phasoid cannon to the ship, so they'll be able to fight Turmoil and her army. As the gang was about to blast off to warn Earth about Turmoil's invasion, she confronted Hugo and the gang and Dark Heart punched Hugo for killing her pet. After hearing Hugo's speech, Saros, Apollo, Atlas, Orion, and Titania left Turmoil and joined Hugo's side after they learned that helping a tyrant like Turmoil was wrong. The gang got into the ship and blasted into space to stop Turmoil before she gets to Earth and destroys all life. They caught up to Turmoil and she ordered her invaders to attack Hugo and the gang. By using the ship's weapon systems, Saros and the others defeated and destroyed Turmoil's invaders and Dark Heart who nearly has the upper-hand. That's when Turmoil wanted to finish Matthew and the gang, herself. She launched phasoid cannon ball which was going to destroy the ship and kill the gang. But Hugo fires a phasoid cannon which was more powerful than Turmoil's. The Space Cruiser's phasoid cannon was combined with Turmoil's phasoid cannon and it was hurtling towards her ship. Turmoil tried to escape but the phasoid cannonball drained the power of the ship and it destroyed Turmoil's ship along with her and her army. A tractor beam sucked the ship into Commander Vulcan's ship where Vulcan thanked and awarded Hugo for defeating Turmoil and her army. In return for saving the galaxy, Hugo wondered if Vulcan could offer Astro a drop as a space cadet and let Urfo stay with his grandmother, Mrs. Jenkins while he's at work. Vulcan agreed to those requests. Hugo decided to host a party back on Earth and Urfo hugged Hugo and thanked for giving him back his hope and dreams. He rode back to Earth with Hugo and the gang. The Nature Dragon: The Series Urfo will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Trivia * Urfo bears a striking resemblance to the Urfo character from Tom and Jerry Kids. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pre-teens Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Royalty Category:TV Animation characters Category:Immortal Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Protagonists Category:Students